Isaac Fischer
Isaac Jonathan Fischer is the son of Kowalski (from The Penguins of Madagascar) and Hayley Smith-Fischer (from American Dad). He's the result of an invention of Kowalski's gone haywire that somehow managed to emit some form of radiation that impregnated Hayley. He is also the technical cousin of Ryker. Early History Isaac's parents first met when Hayley (and her husband, Jeff) left Langley Falls for New York City and volunteered to work at the Central Park Zoo, where she was put in charge of four penguins. Little did she or any of the staff know that these penguins (Kowalski among them) were an elite operating squad which was led by a penguin who probably was more paranoid than Hayley's own father. Their operations were kept top secret from the human eye for quite sometime before the hippie girl volunteered. Hayley eventually grew fond of taking care of all of the penguins and decided to try for a permanent position in the zoo's staff. Unfortunately for her, Kowalski was tweaking a major invention of his on the day she planned to put in her request. The invention exploded and gave off radiation and rays that knocked Hayley out. When Hayley came to, she was surprised to find out that she could communicate with all four of the penguins (as well as the other animals in the zoo, but that's not as important). Kowalski repeatedly apologized for the invention explosion, but he was still in awe at the possible scientific breakthrough that could happen with a human being able to communicate freely with animals. Skipper, however, was furious for three main reasons: a human had discovered their operation, Kowalski had let her into the base, and Hayley was a hippie. Hayley, of course, naturally got mad at the lead penguin and threatened to reveal their secret until Kowalski and Private managed to calm her down and explain things to her. She eventually promised to keep the operation under wraps, but she and Skipper were still on bad terms. Things later went along as normal as they could've turned out, given the situation, until Hayley started to experience some morning sickness and some weight gain about a month later. She and Jeff went to the doctor after it continued for two weeks to see what was the matter. That was when both learned that Hayley was pregnant with a baby that appeared to be two months old. Hayley couldn't believe it and asked for another exam just to make sure. Jeff, however, was excited that he finally had a son to carry on his legacy. However, the ultrasound later revealed a baby that looked somewhat deformed and with a beak. Furious (and somewhat hormonal), the mother-to-be went back to the Central Park Zoo to tell the penguins what was going on. Almost immediately, she was greeted with a misguided bomb (courtesty of Rico) and an angry Skipper who was training the other penguins. (More to be added later) Relationships Relatives Because of where his respective parents live, Isaac frequently travels between his mother and step-father's home in Langley Falls, Virginia, and their old apartment in New York City, New York, about every other month. (More to be added later) The Mistakes (More to be added once he's introduced in the RP) Personality (More to be added later) Trivia *Named after noted scientist and physicist Isaac Newton. Category:Males Category:AnimatedC9000 characters